In the former Soviet Union during the 1940's, Genrich Altshuller devised a theory to solve problems encountered in the development of engineered systems. This theory is known as TRIZ, which is the Russian acronym for the Theory of Inventive Problem Solving, and was implemented manually, using books, tables and charts. The TRIZ methodology has been under development in the former Soviet Union by Genrich Altshuller and others since the mid-1940s.
The TRIZ methodology credits its success to having been built upon the accumulated technological knowledge abstracted from a systematic study of mankind's history of innovation. Genrich Altshuller and others attempted to catalog all human technological knowledge by examining, inter alia, innovative patents issued world-wide. The TRIZ methodology included study of patents to determine the way problems are solved and the innovative steps that lead to inventions.
Through the application of the TRIZ methodology, near-optimal solutions to problems can be developed. The TRIZ methodology, as proposed by Altshuller, offered separate tools (e.g., instruments or techniques) for the solving of technological problems through the resolving of Technical Contradictions (TC). A TC occurs when an improvement in some characteristic of a system results in an undesirable deterioration in some other characteristic.
Tools used according to the TRIZ methodology include Standard Solutions, Principles of Resolving Physical Contradictions, Principles of Eliminating Technical Contradictions, Informational Funds, and Algorithm for Inventive Problem Solving (Russian acronym ARIZ). These tools are documented in Altshuller's published works, including "Creativity as an Exact Science--The Theory of the Solution of Inventive Problems", first published in 1979 in Russian, translated in 1988 by Anthony Williams and published in English by Gordon & Breech Scientific Publishers Inc., New York, and expressly incorporated by reference herein; and "Searching For New Ideas; From Insight to Technology" by Altshuller, Alla Zusman, Boris Zlotin and V. Philatov, published in Russian in 1989 by Kartye Moldoveneska, also expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The classical TRIZ approach is to disparately apply each tool to the problem, and to later jointly analyze (evaluate) the results of those tools whose application proved successful.
One primary instrument of classical TRIZ methodology was the Table of Technical Contradictions. This two-dimensional table lists on both the X and Y axes the same thirty-nine common characteristics of technological systems, a subset of which are identifiable in virtually all such systems. One axis is labeled improve and the other deteriorate. The TC is found by selecting the two characteristics within the system under consideration that appear contradictory. At the intersection of their row and column on the Table of Technical Contradictions are several numbers. Each of these numbers represents a generalized solution to this contradiction that has been found in the history of technological development to resolve the contradiction. Traditionally, engineers resolve such contradictions by trade-offs, that is, accepting some deterioration in one characteristic to achieve a desired improvement in another. The classical TRIZ solutions seek to resolve such contradictions, not by trade-off, but rather, by improving desired characteristics without any consequent deterioration of other characteristics in the system.
When using classical TRIZ methodology, the process involved is one of using analogies, often distant or far analogies, to relate a generalized solution to the problem in the system under consideration. Often these analogies are to areas of technology entirely unrelated to the expertise of the involved engineer. As a result, the engineer is often not aware of the appropriate analogy to draw upon or does not make the connection between his/her knowledge and the problem under consideration. This has been the root cause of one of the difficulties in deploying the TRIZ methodology in the United States. Engineering education in the United States tends to be narrow and in-depth. As a result, practicing engineers have difficulty in relating to and benefiting from far analogies.
The classical TRIZ methodology has deficiencies. For example, system characteristics beyond those enumerated within the Table of Technical Contradictions have been identified. In other cases, although technical contradictions exist, they are not readily identifiable.
Further, in many technological systems, particularly complex ones, it is not always apparent what the real problem is that needs to be solved. The underlying or root problem is often masked by other problems, termed sub-problems, that are more apparent. These sub-problems can be solved, but their solution often does not resolve the overall problem situation. And, it is often not apparent that the root problem is not being addressed until such sub-problems have been resolved, often at a cost of great time and expense. Classical TRIZ does not provide a methodology for identifying problems that exist in a system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus that identifies whether a problem exists in a system. There is a further need for a method and apparatus that identifies the underlying problems that exist in a system.
Attempts have been made to develop computer-based problem solving systems based upon the classical TRIZ methodology. By and large, these attempts have met with limited success. The algorithms and information contained within the classical TRIZ methodology were developed for manual (i.e. human) execution. They do not at all lend themselves to computer automation.
Specifically, the ARIZ tool includes a problem solving ability or algorithm. The ARIZ tool has itself gone through an evolutionary process. A version of ARIZ contained within classical TRIZ methodology was called ARIZ-85, first published in 1985, and described in "The Occupation to Find New Ideas" by Altshuller, B. Zlotin, and C. Filatov, published in Russian by the Kartya Moldovenynaska publishing house, expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Existing computer-based systems based upon classical TRIZ and ARIZ-85 or earlier include the "Invention Machine", developed by the Invention Machine Laboratory, of Minsk, Belarus. The Invention Machine has exhibited limited success in solving real-world technological problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computer-based system and method to assist users in solving problems in a system, and in particular, a computer-based system that utilizes concepts of the TRIZ methodology.